Delphinium
by helioform
Summary: AU where Shrewpaw lived and became mates with Squirrelflight. I will rewrite scenes from the series, and if you want to know how a specific scene works in this au, let me know!
1. Chapter 1 - Lilium Bulbiferum

Squirrelflight lifted her head, the confliction in her gaze rolling like storm clouds. Brambleclaw had asked her to meet with him by the Abandoned Twoleg Den. He had seemed upset, but not in the aggressive way he had been the past few moons. No, she'd say it was the guilt-filled kind of upset, one where he was regretting something.

She had agreed to the meeting, ready to finish the conversation long before it had even started. She wondered briefly if Brambleclaw was going to apologize to her- no, he wouldn't. He would never apologize over his reaction to her doubts and fears. He had proven this time and time again on the journey, even before they had left. Brambleclaw was stubborn and ambitious.

Most of all, he was proud.

Squirrelflight, while eager to get this over with, did not race to the Twoleg Den. She dragged her steps, lingering among the overgrowth of the Clan's territory. She had been walking for a while now, and could see the den peeking out from the bushes beyond her. She gritted her teeth in annoyance, before pushing past the last of her cover.

She could see the stocky brown tabby already- and while she hated him so much, she could understand why she had grown to love him. He was handsome, and she had believed he was loyal to his clan above everything else. His amber eyes had burned like the dying sun at sunset. The dark ginger she-cat shook her head to clear her thoughts, and with her head and tail held high, she strut towards the proud tom.

Brambleclaw turned at the rustling of grass, ears pricking at the sight of her. "You made it." He spoke, voice light, but also strained. Squirrelflight eyed him, before turning her head sharply.

"I was going to just stay at camp, but I _did_ promise to meet you." She all but huffed out. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Brambleclaw's flank spike up in anger, but he took a deep breath and it lay flat once more.

"I didn't come here to argue, Squirrelflight. I… I wanted to apologize."

Squirrelflight's head whipped back around, disbelief in her green eyes. Him? Apologize? Oh, this was going to be _good_.

Brambleclaw shuffled his paws, eyes darting to the side in unease, before he continued. "I hate how I ruined our friendship by being so rude to you. I don't want us to hate each other. I want to go back to how we _were_ , Squirrelflight."

She sat there for a moment, cautious to speak up. Was he being genuine? She closed her eyes, and when they opened her eyes held hurt, but also determination.

"I don't want to hate you either, Brambleclaw." Squirrelflight spoke, voice as hard as stone. "You know my worries already. What you choose will decide our 'relationship'."

Brambleclaw frowned, eyes darting back up to meet hers. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, before his voice finally returned to him.

"I won't end my friendship with my brother, Squirrelflight. It's no fair to me or him. You have no issues with Tawnypelt, why do you hate Hawkfrost so much? Would you feel the same way if it were Mothwing I was befriending?! You don't seem to hate your sister for being friends with her!"

Squirrelflight could feel the fury building up beneath her fur. For a moment, a soft pushing of concern brushed against her thoughts, but she waved it away. With a growl, and her fur fluffed to make her twice her normal size, Squirrelflight took a step forward.

"You don't get it! I know he's bad, Brambleclaw-" Squirrelflight began, only for Brambleclaw to cut her off, eyes blazing.

"How? How is he bad exactly? You've given no solid proof that Hawkfrost is evil!"

Squirrelflight froze, and her eyes narrowed into a cold glare. "You're making me say it then, huh?" Brambleclaw blinked in confusion, eyes still alight with rage, but surprise also sparkled beneath the amber depths.

"I know, Brambleclaw. I know about you and Hawkfrost training with Tigerstar."

Brambleclaw lurched, as if he had ran straight into a wall. His jaws were agape with shock, and horror briefly flitted across his face. "I-"

"You have no excuse." Squirrelflight snarled, stepping back. "Leafpool saw you both. How could you train with… with that _monster_?! He hurt so many, _killed_ so many! You were alive during his worst, how could you think he'd be a cat to listen to, Brambleclaw?!" The tom merely flicked his ears back, his jaws working to reply, but no sound escaped them. "You're smarter than this!"

Squirrelflight could feel her sides heaving, and she turned herself away. "This conversation is over. You've made your choice, and I've made mine. Our relationship would've never worked out. We fought to many times to actually feel any love, and you clearly trust your brother and- and Tigerstar more than me." She spat the dead cats name with so much anger and disgust that Brambleclaw flinched back.

With a turn of her head, Squirrelflight stomped away, tail lashing with rage. She could hear Brambleclaw calling for her to come back, begging for her to stay, but she ignored it. She wouldn't tell his secret. Not yet. Not until he did something to truly deserve it. But she wasn't going to stand by him any longer. She had plenty of cats to be with. Her sister, Leafpool, would never betray her. Shrewtail was kind to her in a way no cat has ever been, and she's felt soft for him since she was made a warrior. Ashfur is an amazing friend and uncle she would never abandon. That doesn't even compare to the remaining kin in her Clan.

Squirrelflight would never need to depend on Brambleclaw every again.


	2. Chapter 2 - Gladiolus

Shrewtail could feel tension crackling in the air. For the first time, Firestar had snapped at his Clan, leaving their clanmates shocked. Many muttered amongst themselves. He could spot Brambleclaw follow Firestar into his den, and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

Too many cats were at ends meet with one another. Relationships were taut, and it was only a matter of time before they snapped.

While Shrewtail wanted to defend his father and back him up, he understood now was not a time to do so. Daisy and her kits brought new life to the Clan, as well as Stormfur and Brook. Shrewtail was interested in learning more about both the tribe and Daisy's old life- even if his father and brother, Spiderleg, were not. Anxiety pricked at his paws as he spotted the two shooting unmasked glares of disgust and hatred towards the two tribe cats.

He just didn't understand.

Brambleclaw exited the leader's den, and Shrewtail couldn't help but follow the sight of the massive brown tabby. It's true that Shrewtail wasn't born during the rule of Tigerstar, but he was born in the aftermath. Cat's had never really shown the tom any trust, and in return, the tabby put everyone behind the walls he built around himself. Shrewtail had tried to befriend him, but Squirrelflight's aversion to the older warrior caused him to grow cautious himself.

Before long, Firestar had padded from his own den, head and tail low, practically dragging against the dusty stone below their paws. He looked physically ill, nearly stumbling into the medicine cat's den. After a moment, Leafpool sprung from the hanging leaves, beckoning Stormfur over to join them. Shrewtail merely watched in curiosity, until movement from the nursery caught his attention. Daisy's kits played amongst themselves, unaware of the drama surrounding their joining the Clan.

Longing shot through his paws. He wished for a family of his own. But, it wasn't just that. The experience of raising and training a younger cat thrilled him. To be able to teach a future warrior the ins and outs to battles and hunting was exciting. Shrewtail could only hope that one day, he could be a mentor. If he were asked to choose anyone out of Daisy's litter, he wouldn't be able to. All three of them were eager to learn, and each had their own skill.

A yowl from Firestar dragged his gaze once more. He looked full of grief and remorse, and Shrewtail frowned in concern. Many cats raced back into the clearing, mutters rising up once more. He could even spot a few pelts standing on end, stress getting to everyone. What could Firestar say now, after how he ended the earlier meeting?

Squirrelflight nearly barreled into him, Brook joining her. He briefly noted Stormfur sitting beside his mate, as he brushed his muzzle against Squirrelflight's.

"We heard Firestar call from the Clearing?" Squirrelflight panted, taking a moment to twine her tail with Shrewtail's. "What's going on?"

"Listen." Leafpool spoke, and Shrewtail could tell grief was rushing through her as well.

The Clan took a moment to quiet down, and during this time, Firestar did not speak. Once every cat gathered below, Firestar took in a shuddering breath.

"Cats of ThunderClan," He began. "the day has come that I never wanted to see. You all know that Graystripe was lost to us when Twolegs trapped him in the old forest. Since then I've tried to believe that he was still alive, and that he'd come back to us one day. But now…"

He paused a moment, voice faltering. Shrewtail felt his mate tense in concern, and he could only share in the emotion. He could tell his leader was going through so much in such little time. Firestar bowed his head, before straightening up and continuing to speak, this time with a stronger and steadier voice.

"I have to face the fact that ThunderClan can't go on any longer without a deputy." He looked up at the darkening sky, a single star sitting amongst the vast darkness, shining above the hollow. "Graystripe is dead."

Silence rung throughout the hollow. The only thing cats could hear was the faint rustling of trees. Cats glanced around at one another, eyes stunned with grief. Murmurs of compassion and acceptance rose, many sadly nodding amongst themselves. Everyone understood, and had agreed that Graystripe, their deputy, was dead. Just one announcement once more got Firestar the support of his clanmates, but at what cost?

"We will sit vigil for Graystripe tonight." Firestar went on. "But I will appoint our new deputy before moonhigh."

As the remaining daylight filtered through the treetops, many cats padded to the center of the hollow, as if surrounding a body that was not there. Many spoke of their relation to the great tom, and Shrewtail couldn't help but sit, stunned. He couldn't believe Graystripe was dead, and as far as he could tell, neither could Firestar. But he had to put on a strong face for their Clan. A new deputy would bring strength and charisma. It is what ThunderClan needs most. Shrewtail bowed his head, mourning the loss of their deputy. Graystripe may be alive, somewhere out there, but he would no longer be deputy. He would be respected as a StarClan warrior, for the day he joins them among the night sky.

Shrewtail wasn't even sure how much time had passed. Cats had remained, grieving for a cat they now believe to be dead. Soft murmuring floated along the wind, and Shrewtail only vaguely noticed Leafpool was not present in the hollow. The moon was already climbing in the sky, the time for their new deputy coming faster than anyone had hoped.

Firestar stepped out of his den, Leafpool and Sandstorm following after him. _That's where she went_ , Shrewtail thought to himself. Their clanmates watched the ginger tom step up until he was at the top of Highledge.

"The time had come to name ThunderClan's new deputy," Firestar announced. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors, and Graystripe's spirit, wherever it may be, may hear and approve my choice."

Firestar paused, reluctant to let go of his hope. Shrewtail understood this. _I'll never give up hope that one day Graystripe will return_ , he thought. He was never close to the tom, but Graystripe was a loyal and strong warrior.

"Shrewtail will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Surprise and true shock rushed through Shrewtail. _He was to be deputy?!_ A quick glance around showed him that many cats did not approve at first. Spiderleg was even staring at him with a hint of jealousy and hurt.

"Firestar," Shrewtail spoke. "I am honored by your decision. But I haven't even had an apprentice yet!"

A grunt of approval behind him caused him to turn his head.

"Shrewtail is right. It is against the warrior code that a cat without experience with an apprentice become deputy." Dustpelt stood, his stocky build rippling with unease. Mousefur rose beside him, fur bristling.

"We want someone who can make the Clan strong, jot some inexperienced cat who became a warrior a few moons ago! We can't trust that he will make the right decisions!"

Dustpelt seemed to twitch at that, wanting to defend his son, but even Shrewtail could see his father agreed with what Mousefur was saying.

"Silence!" Firestar lashed his tail. "Shrewtail has shown a loyalty and devotion to his Clan, a form that not many cats can. When his Clan was starving, he managed to catch a pheasant and feed everyone! He is experienced in his own way. As for his lack of an apprentice, that will be put right soon. Daisy's kit are almost ready for mentors, and as soon as that day comes, Shrewtail will mentor Hazelkit."

A squeal rose from the nursery, and Shrewtail shuffled his paws in embarrassment. Firestar continued on, however, not seeming to have heard it.

"Those were not my only reasons for choosing Shrewtail, however. Leafpool, tell the Clan about your dream, please."

Leafpool nodded, before stepping forward. "I found myself in the old forest. We were near Sunningrocks, around where our Clan had took shelter not long before we left." The Clan mumbled softly, some cats showing sorrow in mention of their old territory. "Shrewtail was standing in the middle of the rocks, holding up a large pheasant. Many cats around him were cheering in joy. Sunningrocks suddenly began to change around me, and I was suddenly back in the hollow. Shrewtail stood just below Firestar, and the Clan seemed to be at peace." Finishing up, Leafpool once more bowed her head, stepping back until Firestar was before her.

Shrewtail felt even more pride wash over him. Leafpool hadn't been present when Shrewtail had caught the pheasant. She would have no memory of the event, only hearing it in passing. Meaning it was truly a sign from their ancestors. Cats muttered around him, and he noticed many of them seemed to be agreeing with the idea of him being deputy.

"I can't quarrel with StarClan." Dustpelt spoke, dipping his head. As his gaze turned to Shrewtail, they glimmered with love and pride for his son. Shrewtail smiled back in return, before turning his attention back to their waiting leader.

"Thank you, Firestar. I know I can never replace Graystripe, but I hope to be a good deputy for ThunderClan. I will do my best to serve my Clan with skill and honor."

The tension left the clearing, and cats called out Shrewtail's name in respect. Shrewtail puffed out his chest, only seeing three cats not congratulating him. Spiderleg still sat, envy in his gaze. Brambleclaw seemed to be put off, upset. Maybe that he wasn't chosen? Shrewtail could only assume that the tom had brought up a new deputy to Firestar, considering the timing of the announcement.

The last was a glare, and the cat sending it his way was Ashfur. The tom sad nothing, and as they locked eyes, he sneered, nodded, and turned away, stomping to the warriors den. Shrewtail frowned, ear flicking back, before the purring of Squirrelflight and his mother broke his concentration.

Whatever issue the tom had with him, it didn't matter. Shrewtail was deputy of his Clan, and he was even going to have an apprentice.

So yeah. Shrewtail is actually deputy! I gave him Hazelkit because it's really dumb that Dustpelt got an apprentice so fast after finishing with training Squirrelflight. Plus Dustpelt also trained Ashfur. Spiderleg still gets Mousekit, and Brambleclaw gets Berrykit, but I just really needed Shrewtail to get an apprentice.


	3. Chapter 3 - Delphinium

"Shrewtail, can we talk for a moment?"

The small dark brown tom, blinked, eyes shifting to the ginger she-cat beside him. Shrewtail had been chatting with his old mentor, Thornclaw, when Squirrelflight had approached. With a soft smile, Shrewtail nodded.

"Of course."

Shrewtail waved his tail in goodbye to his other clanmate, and followed Squirrelflight out of camp. The fiery she-cat seemed anxious, but at the same time so sure of herself. Shrewtail had had a crush on Squirrelflight since they were apprentices, and he luckily gained her as a mate not long after they arrived at the lake.

Squirrelflight slowed to a stop, glancing around and smelling the air. The snow below their paws shot a chill through both cats, and Squirrelflight flicked her ear. She cautiously turned towards her mate, facing him directly.

"Shrewtail, you need to promise to never tell anyone about what I'm going to say to you. No matter what." The she-cat spoke, a thinly veiled threat giving weight to the words. Shrewtail nodded, one ear flicking back for a moment.

"I won't tell anyone, Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight stared at the tom, before sighing. She waved her tail, and Leafpool walked out from the bushes. Shrewtail blinked in confusion, still slightly surprised by the weight that hung from Leafpool's belly, before turning his gaze back to Squirrelflight.

"Leafpool is going to have kits. She wants me to raise them." Squirrelflight's words cut through the silence of the forest like lightning.

Shrewtail could only stare in disbelief, but after awhile, he realized this was no joke. He looked down at the snow-covered ground for a moment, before bringing his eyes back up to the two sisters.

"I have only one question. Who is their father?"

Leafpool shuffled her paws, clearly a bit scared of answering, and Squirrelflight's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. The brown tabby she-cat finally caved, and muttered the name. "Crowfeather."

Shrewtail nodded his head, closing his eyes. He pondered, just for a moment, about the situation. Leafpool had run off with the WindClan tom a few moons ago, and it was clear the two had been in love. After all, Crowfeather had returned with their medicine cat and helped fight off the badgers. Leafpool must've been hurt to realize she was to bear his kits, considering she couldn't be by his side.

"I'll accept these kits as my own."

Leafpool let out a relieved cry, eyes glimmering with joy. Squirrelflight allowed the breath she was holding to be released, and she touched noses with her mate. "Thank you." Squirrelflight whispered, head rubbing against the side of Shrewtail's face.

As they made the journey outside ThunderClan territory, they swiftly arrived at a hollow tree. Leafpool collapsed, unable to walk any further, and it didn't take long before she began to give birth.

The first kit was a black she-kit, as dark as the night. Squirrelflight swiftly passed her to him, and Shrewtail began to lick the kits fur to generate warmth. The second was a grey tabby, which Squirrelflight began to work on herself. By the time Shrewtail finished with the black kit, he was passed the third and final kit- a large golden tabby tom.

Soon, the kits were warm and nestled at their mother's belly. They suckled milk, mewling as they tussled for a spot. Leafpool let out a happy purr, and Shrewtail moved to stand beside his mate.

"The grey tom will be named Jaykit." Leafpool spoke, voice rising above the soft noises the kits were emitting. She looked towards her sister, and Squirrelflight blinked before her eyes shone with realization. She looked down at the larger kit, the golden tabby, before smiling.

"This one should be Lionkit." She mewed. "Mousefur and Longtail spoke about one of ThunderClan's old deputies under Bluestar. His name was Lionheart. I hope his spirit watches over this little one, and may he be a brave warrior."

Both she-cats then turned their eyes towards Shrewtail, and the tom understood what he had to do. The final kit- the firstborn- a black she-kit. He had the perfect name in mind.

"She should be Hollykit. After my sister, who could not make the journey. I'm sure my sister would be happy to share a name with a kit who will one day be a great warrior."

By the next day, the three cats each picked up a kit and began the trek back to camp. It was by sunhigh that they reached their home, and their clanmates welcomed them back with smiles and warmth. Many congratulated Squirrelflight and Shrewtail, and once they reached the nursery, Leafpool dipped her head and slipped away.

Squirrelflight lay in a nest, one that had been set out for a few moons now, in case a cat were to ever have to suddenly move into the nursery. The kits pawed at her belly, but they would get no milk. Shrewtail turned to Ferncloud, his mother, and the spotted grey she-cat merely nodded. Shrewtail nudged the kits to his mother's belly, and they quickly began to feed.

"It's rare that a she-cat cannot produce milk." Leafpool's voice sounded from the nursery entrance. With her, she brought borage. She gently laid it beside Squirrelflight, who swiftly chewed and swallowed the herb. "I will try borage for a few sunrises, but if no milk comes, we may have to have another queen offer their milk."

Squirrelflight and Shrewtail merely nodded, and Ferncloud's voice spoke behind them.

"If Squirrelflight cannot produce milk, I'd be more than happy to feed my son's kits." Her voice was warm, as she looked down at the three. Her belly was round with her own kits, who were due any day now. "Do they have names yet?"

Shrewtail glanced to Squirrelflight, who seemed to be nodding off, before leaning down towards the kits. He touched his nose gently to the head of each kit as he listed their names. "Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit."

Shrewtail didn't have to look at his mother to know her eyes had, for just a moment, clouded with grief. But soon, Ferncloud let out a soft purr, eyes shining as she looked down at the three newborns.

"They will be amazing one day, my son."


	4. Chapter 4 - Bittersweet

The heat that licked at Squirrelflight's pelt was an indescribable feeling. It was a sharp, burning pain that made her flinch if it came closer than it already is. The tom before her was also indescribable. Ashfur, her own kin. His face was twisted with a rage Squirrelflight herself had never seen. Spit flew and dribbled from his jaws as he crowed insults and lies towards her being.

"You betrayed me! You had finally left Brambleclaw, you were mine! We were going to be mates! But then you left me for _Shrewtail_." The name was spat with such hatred, Squirrelflight could only stare in shock.

When had she ever shown those deep feelings of romantic love towards this tom? She had fell upon their friendship after Brambleclaw and she had had their first spat. He was comforting, kind. She had enjoyed their talks together. But not like how he imagined them. She did not see it as courting, but as two friends supporting one another. It hurt to know the tom had saw something else, and that he blamed her for what became of their friendship.

"If you refuse to be with me, then I'll be forced to let you experience the same thing I did all those moons ago. I lost the one I loved, so I'll take what _you_ love!" With a swift lash of his tail, he pointed it straight towards the kits that were crouched with fear on a small circle where the flames had yet to reach. Their eyes were stretched with a terror that didn't belong.

Squirrelflight froze, before wrath flooded her senses. He threaten her kits? Ashfur had gone mad. No cat with any form of sanity would threaten a she-cats kits. Even if she hadn't been the one to birth them, they were _**hers**_. They were the moment Leafpool handed them over. Both sisters had understood that. Shock and fear brushed the fringes of her mind, but Squirrelflight let the rage drive her.

"I trusted you, Ashfur. You were my kin, my family. You did nothing but support me. But I see you were only in it for your own gain. It's cats like you who disgust me."

Ashfur blinked in surprise for a moment, shocked that she had replied back with such anger, but it didn't last long. Squirrelflight had launched herself at the tom, claws flashing as they raked into his fur. The grey tom let out a howl of pain, eyes shining with agony and pure horror. Squirrelflight began pummeling into him, smacking his eyes, ears- anything her claws could reach. The tom had betrayed not only her, but his own clan. The moment he threatened her kits, it sealed his fate. Ashfur's growls and whines of anger and pain were lost to the roars of the flames.

A sudden powerful kick to her stomach caused her to fly back, rolling away from the flames. She looked up, dizzied, only to spot Ashfur stumbling about. The blood had dripped into his eyes, and he shook his head to try and rid himself of the temporary blindness, only to fail. He cried out in panic and confusion, stepping backwards. Squirrelflight's eyes widened, and her jaws stretched open for a moment to cry out a warning, but she paused. The coldness in her heart stopped those words from leaving her.

Ashfur opened his eyes for a second, meeting hers, before he lost his footing. They stretched wide with overwhelming fear, and a panicked yowl left his jaws as he plunged into the flames. The smell was sudden and powerful- burning flesh and fur was something Squirrelflight would never want to see again. But she could only look on in content. It was a fitting way for a traitorous cat to end its life.

The cries of her kits is what snatched her attention away from the flames. She quickly rushed to the end of the tree, and after spotting her, the three cats pulled themselves across. Lionblaze immediately began searching around for any sign of Ashfur, eyes filling with confusion as he could not spot his old mentor. He turned to Squirrelflight, but she refused to meet his eyes at the moment. Once Hollyleaf crossed the bridge, Squirrelflight motioned for them to follow, briefly brushing her tail against Jayfeather's shoulder.

The group began their trek, and Squirrelflight could feel Lionblaze's stare on her back. She also, surprisingly, felt another. A quick glance back answered her question. Jayfeather seemed to be keeping his attention on her as well. Hollyleaf was merely looking around, eyes darting to spot any other cat in need of help. They had made it just beyond the flames when Lionblaze spoke up.

"Squirrelflight? What happened to Ashfur? I saw him just before the tree was moved across, and the flames rose too high to see any further." His voice was confused, and his ears flicked anxiously. Squirrelflight blinked, prepared to answer, when Jayfeather also raised his voice.

"Mousebrain, I'm sure you smelt it as well as I did. He must've fell into the flames." Lionblaze and Hollyleaf both jolted with shock as their gazes flew to their blind brother. Hollyleaf looked away, eyes scanning the ground, but not truly seeing anything. Lionblaze frowned, tail lashing.

Squirrelflight chose to speak up. "He fell in on accident. He was planning to let you burn in the flames, and I tried to stop him. He pushed me away and ended up falling into the fire in the chaos."

Hollyleaf looked up, surprised and hurt that the tom had planned to kill them, and Lionblaze narrowed his eyes. Jayfeather merely nodded, and Squirrelflight watched him curiously.

"I heard the entire conversation. What our mother says is true. We need to meet up with the others before we burn like that traitor did." Jayfeather snapped, and began moving forward.

The group continued forward until they reached the Abandoned Twoleg Den. Squirrelflight immediately met the eyes of Brambleclaw, and the two quickly broke eye contact with one another. A loud purr caused Squirrelflight to turn into the embrace of a soft brown coat.

"Squirrelflight! I was so worried when I didn't see you or the others when the Clan first arrived. Thank StarClan you're all safe." Shrewtail whispered. His voice was strained with relief, but also panic. Squirrelflight merely nuzzled him back, too exhausted to respond. She spotted Leafpool watching her, and waved her tail. She'd speak to her sister later. Explain everything.

But for now, she needed to rest.


	5. Chapter 5 - Lemon Balm

Leafpool and Squirrelflight had always shared a connection. Spottedleaf had once told her that the connection was something StarClan blessed them with. That they would need it. Leafpool never hated the ability to sense her sister's emotions, and it always helped comfort her that Squirrelflight would always understand what she was going through.

That's why Squirrelflight stood by her when she asked her to take her own kits. That's why she understood Squirrelflight's anguish towards Brambleclaw.

Leafpool refused to keep any secret from her sister. The moment she discovered Brambleclaw training with his father and brother in his dreams, she immediately went to Squirrelflight with this information. Both she-cats had had probable cause to doubt Hawkfrost's intent. The two had only felt relief when Brambleclaw had struck down his brother, to rescue their father.

That's why Leafpool stared afar at her sister. the fire had shook the entire Clan. But Leafpool was cautious. Her sister had let rage flow between their connection, and Leafpool didn't know why. When Squirrelflight returned with the three and without their last missing clanmate, Ashfur, Leafpool grew even more worried.

When asked about the tom, Squirrelflight said with such certainty that the tom had died in the fire and she could not do anything to stop it. Ferncloud had cried out in grief, pained by the loss of her brother. Shrewtail and Dustpelt both comforted the she-cat, and Birchpaw joined their mourning. But Squirrelflight, wearing a mask of sorrow, did not join them.

Her sisters reassuring gaze had only briefly weakened that concern, and thankfully, as the moon rised above their heads, the answer to her unasked question will be given soon.

A flicker of dark ginger fur caught Leafpool's focus as her sister stepped into view. Leafpool raised to meet Squirrelflight, nose brushing against her shoulder.

"Please, Squirrelflight. What happened in the fire?"

Squirrelflight kept silent for a moment, before she raised her eyes to meet Leafpool's.

"Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather were trappex by the fire. Ashfur came. He… he moved a fallen tree to act as a bridge, but he didn't let them pass. He tried to say I tricked him. That I left him for Shrewtail. He- he was going to kill them. All I wanted to do was get him away from the bridge. I wanted to get them out. He just… fell in." Squirrelflight's voice was tight. Leafpool could feel the agony rippling through their connection. She understood.

Her sister may have wanted to protect the three. But she hadn't wanted to kill her kin. She didn't want him to die such a death.

Leafpool took it all in, and sighed. There was nothing she could do. With these actions, she doubted that Ashfur had been accepted into StarClan. Wanting to kill three cats simply because he couldn't be with another is not something a good cat would do.

Squirrelflight's voice broke Leafpool's thoughts. "We need to tell them, Leafpool. Soon. If not… I don't know. I fear they'll find out through someone else. They don't deserve that. They deserve to know the truth."

Leafpool didn't even have to ask. She had thought about telling the three of the origins of their birth for moons now, but she never thought it'd be reality. "Are you sure? What if…" She stopped speaking, unsure of herself.

Squirrelflight shook her head, eyes shimmering with guilt, but also certainty. "They need to know. Even if they hate us."

Leafpool stayed quiet, before nodding. "Go fetch them. I'll get Shrewtail. He deserves to be there when we tell them."

Squirrelflight nodded, before racing off after a heartbeat. Leafpool took in a deep breath, before letting it go. The stars glittered in the reflection of the lake, and the night seemed so peaceful. It was strange to believe something as chaotic as a fire had happened earlier that day. Leafpool turned, beginning her trek to her clanmates. It didn't take long to return, and spotting Shrewtail's fluffy brown coat amongst their nests wasn't hard either. With the grace of a bird, Leafpool gently nudged the tom. He awoke after a few prods, and only nodded when Leafpool beckoned him away.

When Leafpool spotted her sister and the three sitting where they'd originally sat, she felt her nerves prickling at her. She feared the three would loathe them for lying this whole time. The fur on her shoulder rose slightly, but the comforting presence of her sister forced her to relax.

"What's going on?" Hollyleaf spoke, ears flicking slightly. Leafpool noted that Jayfeather focused his attention onto her, as if sneaking through her thoughts. She mentally shook herself, preparing for what they were about to do.

"There is something we need to tell you three. It's something important."

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf jolted, alarm filling their gazes. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, but his tail tip twitched, notifying her that he was listening. Leafpool took one more breath, before speaking the secret they'd kept for seasons.

"Squirrelflight and Shrewtail are not your brith parents."

Hollyleaf let out a cry of shock, and Lionblaze's fur fluffed out in genuine surprise. A flash of hurt filled his amber eyes, and he looked towards the cats he had believed were his parents for answers. Shrewtail stepped forward, ready to continue.

"What Leafpool says is true. Squirrelflight did not give birth to you, and I did not sire you. But that doesn't mean you aren't our kits. You will always be our children. We love you no matter what."

Hollyleaf relaxed briefly after she heard the tom say this, and Lionblaze flattened his fur as best he could. Leafpool found herself watching Jayfeather, who didn't seem to look surprised or hurt by this revelation. He merely narrowed his eyes more, before raising his head.

"Then who are our brith parents?" His voice was calm and collected.

Squirrelflight and Leafpool shared a look, and Squirrelflight returned her gaze to the three and Leafpool looked at her paws. "Your mother is Leafpool. Your father is Crowfeather."

Horror returned to Hollyleafs eyes, and she shot to her paws. "We're halfclan?!" She snapped, tail bushed up like a squirrels.

Leafpool winced, refusing to lift her gaze. She could feel the accusing glare of Hollyleaf's gaze burning into her pelt. She didn't know how to answer her kit.

"Leafpool didn't choose to have kits." Squirrelflight's voice raised up. Leafpool could feel Hollyleaf's gaze leave her. "She didn't hate you. She knew that you deserved to grow up with normal lives. So she asked me to raise you as my own. She gave you up so you wouldn't be burdened with this knowledge growing up. Please don't hate her for this."

Silence rang after Squirrelflight finished speaking. A brush of soft fur against her cheek caused Leafpool to look up in surprise. Jayfeather stood before her, eyes sightless, but sparkling with acceptance.

"I had a feeling something was wrong when Ashfur said what he said. I felt your emotions at that time, Squirrelflight. I don't blame either of you for this. You did what was right. But why tell us now?"

Lionblaze nodded, and Leafpool spotted hurt and regret in Hollyleaf's face. Leafpool could feel the relief spread through her, and she smiled softly. "Because you deserved to know. I didn't want you finding out through some other event."

Her son merely nodded, and once more butt his head against hers. Lionblaze stepped forward to do the same, purring slightly.

"We are warriors now." He spoke, voice soft. "It doesn't matter who we were born to. As long as we are loyal to our Clan, then that is all that matters."

Both toms backed away, and Leafpool was left staring at her daughter. Her jet black coat and her narrow face only reminded Leafpool more of the mate she was never meant to have. Hollyleaf approached her, eyes lowered and glimmering with shame.

"I… I don't know how much pain you went through. I can't blame you for something you couldn't control, or for something you didn't decide. I'm… I'm happy for what I have. Thank you."

Hollyleaf's cheek brushed against hers and Leafpool felt nothing but relief and happiness.

Her kits didn't hate her.


End file.
